Fushigi Yuugi & CCS: The Weakest Link
by Tsu-chan-chan
Summary: This is a story co-written with my friend Tama-chan! The characters of Fushigi Yuugi and CCS appear on the Weakest Link, hosted by Kero-chan! Round Three has just begun!
1. Round 1

Fushigi Yuugi and Card Captor Sakura: The Weakest Link

by

Suzaku no Miko Copy cabbit and Tama-chan

Random Author Notes and Disclaimers: Um…Let me make this quick. I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, and I have no idea who does, although I wish I did, so I can ask for Hotohori. Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP, so all those who worship the dub, get a life! While I haven't seen much of Fushigi Yuugi, I've seen a lot of Card Captor Sakura

Round One

Kero-chan: Konyananichiwa! I am Kerberos, the guardian beast of the seal of the Clow Cards, and your host, but you can call me Kero-chan! I'll be your host for this anime edition of the Weakest Link!

Sakura: Hoe!? You're the host!?

Tomoyo: How is that possible?

Kero-chan: The author bribed me with the promise of a never-ending supply of pudding! Wai! *dreamy look* Pudding…. 

Sakura: Oookaaaayy….

Miaka: *sweatdrop* Can we please get this on with? I'm hungry!

Kero-chan: *snaps out of his dream world* Oh! Right! Start! Now, minnas, introduce yourselves! 

Sakura: Konnichiwa! Watashi Kinomoto Sakura.  I am 11 years old, and I am from Tokyo Japan! I am the Mistress of the Sakura Cards!

Tomoyo: *waves to camera* Ohayo! Watashi Daidouji Tomoyo.  I am 11 years old! I am Sakura's official camerawoman, and I am also the official designer of all of her costumes! *whips out her video camera and starts filming Sakura* Kawaii!

Syaoran: Konnichiwa. Watashi Li Syaoran. I'm 11, I am from Hong Kong, China, and I am a descendant of Clow Reed. I am in love with Sakura Kinomoto, and I have a very insane cousin who wants to marry me!

Mei-Ling: *from audience* Go Xiaolang! 

Eriol: Good day. My name is Eriol Hiragiwaza. I appear to be 11, but I am actually over a thousand years old.  I'm the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed. *evil look* And I'm evil.

Nuriko: Ohayo! I'm Nuriko, one of the seven suzaku! I'm actually a guy, but I like to dress like a girl! I totally adore Hotohori, and I think that Miaka should back off! *glomps Hotohori and shoots a Death Glare™ in Miaka's direction.* Did I mention that I am 18 as well as Hoto-chan?

Hotohori: *tries to get away from Nuriko, without much luck* Konnichiwa. I am Hotohori, another of the seven suzaku, and emperor of Konan. I'm 18, I dream of marrying Miaka, and I'm starting to think that Nuriko is neurotic… 

Tamahome: *counting coins* I'm Tamahome, a suzaku. I'm 18, and I can't decide who I like more, money, or Miaka. *glances at Miaka, then at his pile of coins* Oh, Kami-sama, why must you be so cruel!? WAAAAAAH! *cries* 

Miaka: Ohayo! Watashi Yuuki Miaka. I'm 14 years old, and I come from Japan, demo, I currently reside in Konan! I love to eat, and I love Tamahome! *glomps Tamahome* Wai! Ashiteru, Tamahome!

Kero-chan: Now, does anyone know the rules?

*crickets chirp*

Kero-chan: I should have figured that much. Anyways, it's as simple as this: I'll ask you each one question, going down the line, forming a link. If you get that question right, money is added to the link. At anytime, you may save that money by saying "Bank". At the end of each round, one person is voted off as the 'Weakest Link'. Now, do we understand?

*crickets chirp again*

Kero-chan: *sweatdrop* Nevermind… let's start, 2 minutes on the clock, with our first player, Sakura! Now, Sakura!

Sakura: Hoe?

Kero-chan: What Gundam pilot is Chinese, thinks woman are weak, and keeps saying "Injustice!"

Sakura: Chang Wufei!

Kero-chan: Correct! *_Link-50* _Tomoyo…

Tomoyo: *still filming* Hai.

Kero-chan: In Magical Project S, who sings "Yume Mireba Yume Mo Yume Ja Nai"?

Tomoyo: Um…Sasami and Misao?
    
    Kero-chan: That is incorrect *_Link-0*._ The correct answer is Sasami and Ryo-ohki. Syaoran…
    
    Syaoran: Nani? 
    
    Kero-chan: How many sisters do you have?
    
    Syaoran: Four.
    
    Kero-chan: Correct *_Link-50*_. Eriol…
    
    Eriol: *smiling his evil smile* Yes?
    
    Kero-chan: Who is the other half-reincarnation of Clow?
    
    Eriol: That would be Fujitaka Kinomoto.
    
    Kero-chan: Correct. *_Link-100_* Nuriko.
    
    Nuriko: Hai!
    
    Kero-chan: Who sings the songs for Gundam Wing?
    
    Nuriko: Two-Mix
    
    Kero-chan: Correct. *_Link-150* _Hotohori…
    
    Hotohori: Yes?__
    
    Kero-chan: What are the names of this fix's authors?
    
    Hotohori: Um…Suzaku no Miko Copy cabbit and Tama-chan?
    
    Kero-chan: Correct. *_Link-200*_ Tamahome.
    
    Tamahome: Bank! *_Link-50_*
    
    Kero-chan: True or False. Nuriko is a girl.
    
    Tamahome: Um…False?
    
    Kero-chan: Correct. *_Link-100* _Now, Miaka…what is the ending theme for Gundam Wing?
    
    Miaka: "Just Communications"

Kero-chan: Correct. *_Link-150* _Sakura.

Sakura: *now fast asleep* But Kero-chan…we agreed that I would get the last cup of pudding…

Kero-chan: Oi…Sakura!

Sakura: *wakes up* Hoeeeeeeeeee!? Um…Bank? *_Link-50*_

Kero-chan: *sweatdrop* Sakura, who created the Clow Cards?

Sakura: Umm….*thinks* Oh, I could have sworn I knew the answer…um…was it Merlin? 

Kero-chan: That is very incorrect. *_Link-0*_ The correct answer, which you should have known, is Clow Reed.

Sakura: Oh, that's who created them!

Kero-chan: *sweatdrop* Tomoyo…

Tomoyo: Hai!

Kero-chan: What color is the sky?

Tomoyo: Pink?

Kero-chan: That is very incorrect *_Link-0*_. The correct answer is black.

Tomoyo: Sugoi(No Fair)! That was a trick question!

Kero-chan: No it wasn't.

Tomoyo: Was too!

Kero-chan: Was not!

Tomoyo: Was too!

Kero-chan: Was not! Ursei! Now, Syaoran…

Syaoran: You'd better give me an easy question, stuffed animal!

Kero-chan: Why? Is the gaki too dumb to know anything other than stuff about himself?

Syaoran: Nani!? Why you…

Kero-chan: Just answer the question. What does Ying fa mean?

Syaoran: Cherry Blossom, of course. *glances at Sakura* It's my special name for my kirei Sakura-chan…

Sakura: Oh, Li-kun…

Kero-chan: That is correct*_Link-50*_. Now, please, stop before you make me sick. Now, Eriol…

Eriol: Yes?

Kero-chan: I before E except after C or when sounded as "ei" as in Neighbor and Weigh. True or False?

Eriol: That would be-

Syaoran: False!

Kero-chan: *didn't notice that Syaoran answered the question for Eriol* That is incorrect *_Link-0*_. The correct answer is true. Nuriko…

Nuriko: Hai hai! 

Kero-chan: Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, how many pickled peppers did Peter Piper pick?

Nuriko: Um….a lot?

Kero-chan: I'm sorry, but that is incorrect. *_Link-0* _The correct answer is a peck. Hotohori…

Hotohori: Hai? 

Kero-chan: Who am I?

Hotohori: Kerberos, guardian beast of the seal of the Clow Cards.

Kero-chan: Correct! *_Link-50* _Tamahome-

Tamahome: *still counting coins* Yeah?

Kero-chan: Just how much yen did the author bribe you with to be on the show?

Tamahome: She said 1 million yen, but I'm counting it right now to be sure.

Kero-chan: Strangely enough, I have to admit that that is correct. *_Link-100*_ Miaka…

Miaka: Hai!

Kero-chan: How many suzaku are there?

Miaka: Seven

Kero-chan: Correct. *_Link-150* _Sakura…

Sakura: Hoe!?

Kero-chan: How many jobs has your brother had?

Sakura: Too many to count.

Kero-chan: Correct. *_Link-200* _Tomoyo…

Tomoyo: Bank! *_Link-50*_

Kero-chan: Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb, its fleece was white as snow. True or False?

Tomoyo: False?

Kero-chan: That is incorrect. *_Link-0* _The correct answer is True. Syaoran?

Syaoran: *glares at Kero-chan* Nani?

Kero-chan: What phrase does Sakura use to capture Clow Cards?

Syaoran: That would be-

Eriol: "Return to your power confined!"

Kero-chan: *didn't see a thing* I'm sorry, but that is incorrect.*_Link-0*_ The correct answer is "Return to your true form! Clow Card!" Nuriko…

Nuriko: huh? 

Kero-chan: What is my favorite food?

Nuriko: Um…pudding?

Kero-chan: Gomen, but I cannot accept that answer. *_Link-0*_ The correct answer is anything sweet. Hotohori…

Hotohori: Hai

Kero-chan: What does Li Syaoran's lazen board do?

Hotohori: Um…tell the future?

Kero-chan: That is incorrect. *_Link-0* _The correct answer is finding Clow Cards. Tamahome-

Tamahome: *still hasn't finished counting coins* yes?

Kero-chan: Who do you like more- money, or Miaka?

Tamahome: I can't decide! WAAAAHHHHH! *starts crying again*

Kero-chan: *sweatdrop* That is correct. *_Link-50* _Miaka…

Miaka: Bank! *_Link-50*_

Kero-chan: Why was Little Miss Muffet sitting on a tuffet?   

Miaka: So she wouldn't get her dress dirty?

Kero-chan: That is incorrect.*_Link-0*_ The correct answer is because she was eating her curds and whey. Sakura-

*that annoying theme music for the end of the round plays*

Kero-chan: Time is up; I cannot complete the question. At the end of the first round, out of a possible 2,500-yen, you only managed to bank a pitiful 550-yen. Who would be better off on Fear Factor? It's now time to vote off the Weakest Link.

*_Statistically, Tomoyo is the Weakest Link, as she got all of her questions wrong. Tamahome is the strongest Link, being that banked the most money. But will they be able to notice this at such an early stage of the game?*_

Kero-chan: It is now time to tell me who you voted as the Weakest Link.

Sakura: Eriol

Tomoyo: Nuriko

Syaoran: Eriol Eriol: Syaoran 

Nuriko: Tomoyo

Hotohori: Tomoyo

Tamahome: Tomoyo

Miaka: Nuriko

Kero-chan: Voting over. Sakura, why did you vote for Eriol?

Sakura: Because he was mean to Li-kun! And he's evil!

Kero-chan: Eriol, why did you vote for Syaoran?

Eriol: Because he's annoying!

Kero-chan: With three votes, Tomoyo, you are the Weakest Link! Goodbye!

*_Tomoyo: *From backstage* I can't believe they voted me off! Now I won't be able to tape Sakura-chan!*_

Kero-chan: Join us next round as we find out who is the Weakest Link! Goodbye!


	2. Round 2

**            Fushigi Yuugi and Card Captor Sakura: The Weakest Link**

**by Suzaku no Miko Copy cabbit**

**and**

**Tama-chan **

Notes from the cabbit(In other words, Disclaimer, Author's Notes, etc…): **Konyananichiwa! Copy cabbit here! I'm back with round 2! Oh, thanks to all those who reviewed round 1, especially Lady Sodina, who was kind enough to point out that Yuu Watase owns Fushigi Yuugi, and to Shinomegami for pointing out that "Just Communications is the opening theme to Gundam Wing.****Oh, and thanks goes out to Tama-chan, who is helping me with this! I think I might have to move up the rating on this story, thanks to some of her insane ideas…**

Round 2 

**Kero-chan:**** Konyananichiwa! Kero-chan here! Welcome to Round 2 of the Weakest Link! In our last round, our contestants only managed to bank a pathetic 550-yen out of a possible 2500-yen. Also, Tomoyo was voted off as the Weakest Link.****Now, starting with our strongest link from the last round, Tamahome, we'll subtract 50 seconds from the clock, and start! Tamahome…**

**Tamahome:**** Hai?**

**Kero-chan:**** Who is that in the audience? *points at Tama-chan***

**Tama-chan:**** Whoo! Go Tamahome!**

**Tamahome:**** *turns away* I have no idea…**

**Kero-chan:**** Frightingly enough, that is incorrect. The correct answer is "Yes, I know her. She is Tama-chan. *_Link-0*_**

****

**Tama-chan:**** Baka! Don't you remember last night!? I sure do! Have you already forgotten the candles, the rose scent…? I have pictures! *waves around a bunch of pictures***

**Tamahome:**** *sweatdrop*….*continues to count coins***

**Miaka:**** Nani!? *grabs pictures from Tama-chan* Tamahome, you kisema! *glares at Tama-chan* How dare you! He's mine!**

**Tama-chan:**** Oh? I don't see your name anywhere…*grins* Oh, but mine is…**

**Miaka:**** Where?**

**Tama-chan:**** *gets down from audience, goes up to Tamahome, and pulls down his pants* See? It's right here, just below the thigh. *points***

**Tamahome:**** *blushes and faints***

**Miaka:**** You b***h! Look what you did!**

**Tama-chan:**** *shrugs* It's your fault. You asked me where…**

**Kero-chan:**** *sweatdrop* Can we get a medic here?**

**Tama-chan:**** No need. *kisses Tamahome***

**Tamahome:**** *wakes up* Nani? What happened? *sees Tama-chan, then realizes that his pants are down. * And what did she do when I was out?**

**Tomoyo:**** *in audience* Kawaii! *starts filming***

**Tama-chan:**** That's one movie I'll be watching tonight…**

**Kero-chan:**** Y'know, if you weren't a guest of the host, I'd kick you out…**

***backstage, in the producer's office…***

**Chichiri:**** Why don't you kick her out, na no da?**

**Copy cabbit:**** Because I'm too lazy. And besides, she probably is boosting the rating as we speak. Also, I need the reviews…**

***Back to the show…***

**Kero-chan:**** Now, Miaka!**

**Miaka:**** *asleep* Taaaaamahooooomeeeeee…*giggles* I'm hungry…**

**Kero-chan:**** Oi! Miaka!**

****

**Miaka:**** *wakes up* Nani?**

****

**Kero-chan:**** Who is Neo-Queen Serenity?**

****

**Miaka:**** *in a dull tone* The queen of the Earth…**

****

**Kero-chan:**** Correct *_Link-50*_ Sakura…**

****

**Sakura:**** Hoee!?**

**Kero-chan:**** What flavor pudding is this? *holds up a cup of pudding***

**Sakura:**** Chocolate**

**Kero-chan:**** Correct *_Link-100* _Mmm…yummy pudding…*starts eating pudding***

**Miaka:**** Pudding! *leaps from her stand and attempts to get pudding from Kero-chan* I want some!**

**Kero-chan:**** Iie! *tries to keep pudding away from Miaka* Mine!**

**Miaka:**** *grabs pudding* Mine!**

***The two end up in a tug-of war. At one point, Kero-chan lets go, sending Miaka stumbling backwards into Tamahome's stand, which in turn knocks over the pile of coins Tamahome was counting***

**Tamahome:**** Noo! My coins! My precious coins! You made me lose count!**

**Tama-chan:**** Aww…poor Tamahome…*grins* I know of a way to make you feel better…**

**Kero-chan:**** *ignores* Syaoran**

**Syaoran:**** Bank! *_Link-50*_**

****

**Kero-chan:**** Who is…**

***the new end-of-round music, which is "Overprotected" by Brittany Spears, plays.***

**Kero-chan:**** Time is up, I cannot complete the question. Out of possible 2500 yen, you only managed to bank a measly 100-yen, bringing your current amount to 650 yen out of 5000 yen. Who is this village's idiot? It is now time to vote for who you think is the Weakest Link. **

***Statistically, Miaka and Sakura are both the Strongest Link, being that they answered their question right. Tamahome is the Weakest Link.***

****

**Kero-chan:**** Voting over. It is now time to see who you voted as the Weakest Link.**

**Sakura:**** Tamahome**

**Syaoran:**** Eriol**

**Eriol:**** Syaoran**

**Nuriko:**** Tamahome**

**Hotohori:**** Tamahome**

**Tamahome:**** Miaka**

**Miaka:**** Tamahome**

**Kero-chan:**** *sighs* I'm not even gonna bother with this one… Tamahome, with four votes, you are the Weakest Link. Goodbye!**

***Tamahome: I can't believe Miaka made me lose! *thinks* Matte. I'd say that Miaka and Tama-chan made me lose…* **

**Kero-chan:**** That's all the time we have for this round, thanks to a certain Miko…**

**Miaka:**** *glares at Kero-chan, eating the pudding she stole***

**Kero-chan:**** Join us next time on the Weakest Link! Goodbye!**

****


	3. Round 3

Fushigi Yuugi and Card Captor Sakura: The Weakest Link

by

Copy cabbit

Notes from the Cabbit: Konyanananichiwa! Copy cabbit here! I'm finally back, this time with Round 3! Tama-chan ain't here, but I'll still put her in the story. Hmm…maybe I'll lower the rating…

Round 3

Kero-chan: Konyanananichiwa! Kero-chan here! Welcome to Round 3 of the Weakest Link! In our last round, out of a possible 500¥, our contestants only managed to bank a pathetic 100¥. Tamahome was deemed the Weakest Link. Now, since both Miaka and Sakura were last round's Strongest Link, we shall let our mascot, Tama-neko, decide who will go first. Tama-neko? 

Tama-neko: Mrow? ^.^ *Walks past Miaka, and jumps onto Sakura's podium* Meow!

Miaka: Nani!? How could you, you mangy cat!? I'm the Suzaku no Miko!

Tama-neko: Meow! *attacks Miaka*

*Backstage*

Copy cabbit: I knew that putting fish in Sakura's podium would work.

Chichiri: Nani, no da? You mean you've rigged the game, no da?

Copy cabbit: Maybe, maybe not. I'm not saying anything…

Chichiri: ^.^; …na no da…

*back onstage…*

Kero-chan:…Well, it seems that Sakura will go first. Now, we'll subtract 30 seconds from the clock, and start. Sakura…

Sakura: *holding a purring Tama-neko* Hoe?

Kero-chan: Who is the main character in Kingdom Hearts?

Sakura: Sora!

Kero-chan: That is correct *Link-50¥* Miaka-

Miaka: *covered in cat scratches* …

Kero-chan: What is Copy cabbit's weapon of choice?

Miaka: A giant hammer

Kero-chan: Correct *Link-100¥*

*Backstage*

Chichiri: Since when did you have them answer questions about you, no da?

Copy cabbit: Part of the deal; I give him pudding, he does whatever I want.

Chichiri: Including rigging the show, no da?

Copy cabbit: Hey…I never said anything about rigging the show…

*Back onstage*

Kero-chan: Syaoran…

Syaoran: Bank! *Bank-100¥*

Kero-chan: What is Sakura's last name?

Syaoran: That's easy. It's-

Eriol: Avalon!

Kero-chan: That is incorrect. *Link-0¥* Eriol

Eriol: 0:) Hai?

Kero-chan: What is your name?

Eriol: *smirks* This is too easy. My name is-

Syaoran: Eli Moon!

Kero-chan: *doesn't notice that Syaoran and Eriol are answering each other's questions* Incorrect *Link-0¥* Hotohori…

Hotohori: *Admiring himself in the mirror* I'm so beautiful, it's scary…

Kero-chan: *sweatdrop* Hoto-

Copy cabbit: Hoto-chan! *rushes onstage and glomps Hotohori*

Hotohori: Get off of me! You're messing up my hair!

Copy cabbit: Iie! I love you, Hoto-chan!

Nuriko: Hotohori-sama! *glares at Copy cabbit* Leave him alone! *tries to pry Copy cabbit off of Hotohori*

Copy cabbit: *lets go, but gets out her hammer* I 'd back off if I were you…

Nuriko: *symbol starts to glow* I don't think so…

Copy cabbit: *the symbol for "dragon" appears on her left cheek* Then bring it…

*The two girls end up in a cat fight, only instead of pulling at each other's hair or whatnot, they're using their seishi powers*

Nuriko: *blocking Copy cabbit's hammer attacks* Hotohori is mine!

Copy cabbit: *still swinging her hammer* No way! He's been mine since I was born!

Hotohori: T_T; Minnas…please…stop…

Kero-chan: *gets out a cup of pudding* Yummy pudding… *starts eating it, not realizing Miaka has found his stash*

Miaka: Wai! Pudding! *is about to eat the pudding, when Tama-neko leaps onto Miaka's face, claws and all*

Tama-neko: Mrow!

*This chaos continues, Nuriko and Copy cabbit fighting over Hotohori, Kero-chan eating his pudding, and Miaka trying to get Tama-neko off of her face, until the new end-of-round music, which this time is Hikaru Unata's "Simple and Clean", plays.*

Kero-chan: *realizes the round is over* Shimatta! Anou…I mean, time is up. Out of a possible 2500¥, you only managed to bank a meager 100¥, bring your three round total to 750¥ out of 7500¥. Who has their head up in the clouds? It is now time to vote for who you think is the Weakest Link.

*Statistically, Syaoran is the Strongest Link, since he was the only one who banked any money. Eriol is the Weakest Link, being that he doesn't even know his own name. But will the votes show this?*

Kero-chan: Voting over. It is now time to see who you think is the Weakest Link.

Sakura: Miaka

Syaoran: Eriol

Eriol: Syaoran

Nuriko: Miaka

Hotohori: Miaka

Miaka: Sakura

Kero-chan: Sakura, why did you vote for Miaka?

Sakura: Because she's a ditz, not to mention a pig.

Kero-chan: Miaka, why Sakura?

Miaka: Because she got to go first!

Kero-chan: Well, Miaka, with three votes, you are the Weakest Link! Goodbye!

*Miaka: Shimatta! This is all Sakura's fault! If she hadn't been there, I would have won!*

Kero-chan: That's all the time we have for this round. Join us next time on the Weakest Link! Goodbye!


End file.
